


Ups and Downs

by Falsefaith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dating, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsefaith/pseuds/Falsefaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-chosen. A series of One-shots with our girls in various, normal, everyday situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series of one-shots on Fuffy being like any other couple: No real plots, but hopefully still enjoyable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith are fighting, and it's one of those stupid fights that only a couple can manage to have.

**Faith's POV**

Being in the same room as her, surrounded by pure silence, is suffocating me. I'm getting antsy and every time I open my damn mouth to say 'sorry', she just glares and I know I should shut up. In any case, every word would be easily ignored if I were to speak at this moment. We've been fighting for the last 30 minutes and there's only so much I can do to try to say `sorry'.

B is just super pissed off at me right now and refuses to open her stubborn ass mouth to say anything.

I need to leave this area even if it's for a second. Just to breathe. But I know that the minute I walk out of the room that she will get angry that I didn't stay by her side. I need to do something; basking myself in a tension-filled room is never my idea of fun not even if it's with someone I could stare at for hours. I don't have to look at her to know that her eyes are burning holes through me; the heat is emanating itself off my skull.

Her glares are deadly and I'm now at the mercy of them.

“Ya shouldn't be so mad at me B.” I pull myself away from the situation to head over to our small kitchen. “I'm gonna put some grub together for dinner, I hope you'll join me.”

I get no response from her except for an extension on the pout and furrowed brows she already had on. Sighing loud enough for her to hear, she finally looks up at me. I give the sweetest smile I can muster up and for a split second I can see one forming on the corners of her lips. Of course that is until she realizes her own actions. Only then does the frown come back and all signs of a smile vanish. Bringing my focus back to what I originally was in the kitchen for I reheat the leftovers that we had from the night before. The microwave does its job rather quickly and I think it's hot enough, so I place the Chinese food on two separate dishes and take the meal into the living room. I know that she's not budging from the couch to join me at the dining table.

Sitting down near B, I'm close but not exactly next to her, another person could fill the empty space between us. Handing B the plate, a part of me is scared that she will grab it and chuck the hot food back at me. Even though I know she wouldn't do that, there's always a little voice in my head that tells me to `Evade' when B's mad. However, I hold the plate in front of her for a few seconds and am simply met with rejection. Shrugging her actions off I place the plate on the coffee table directly in front of her.

“Have it your way B. But this stuff is damn good.” The sounds from a TV feel like mighty good company at the moment. I look around for the remote and spot it next to B's butt on the side farthest from me. Just my luck; get past the dragon to get the loot. “Can you hand me the clicker?”

I take her silence as a `no' and lean over her to grab the remote myself. I'm close to her ear so I take the risk of placing a small kiss on it. There is no reaction from her though. But I guess it's better than getting shoved away or having her tell me to `go away'. Moving back to my plate of food, I turn on the TV and flip it to the local news. There's nothing interesting that's happening but I watch it anyway. It takes about two news segments and I'm finished with my food faster than I anticipated. Still hungry, I notice that B had yet to touch her plate, so I help myself to it. What's the point of wasting some wickedly good food, right?

I can hear a huff of anger as I take the plate from the table and I can't help but smile. “Ya sure ya don't want any B?”

Again with the silence, it is still here. So I move in closer to her, our thighs are snug against each other now. Turning my body to face her, I lift the plate of food up to our noses. She looks at it and I can see a glimmer of desire behind her stare. However, her gaze catches onto mine again. Stubbornly she glares and clamps her mouth together tightly. She's acting like a baby, but I think this side of her is cute in an odd way. It wasn't something that I even knew existed before we began dating, it's something that not many people get to see. Even though it can be whiney, childish, and somewhat annoying at times, it's all mine and I like having a side of B that I don't have to share. Call me selfish or whatever, but I like it. So bite me.

Holding my position, I lift a single strand of noodle and suck it in slowly. With every strand I lick my lips and fingers after to clean the slight mess left behind. Moaning with pleasure as I do this, I shut my eyes and enjoy the taste. I know that B wants to slap the smug look off my face; I can feel the wave of energy roll off of her.

“You might as well have sex with the food Faith.”

“Ha! Ya opened your yap. I knew that ya'd say somethin'.” The smile quickly disappears and I freaking regret that I called her out on talking. “B, please don't. I'm sorry about what I said and did. I don't mean it.” I place the food down again now that the little game is over.

“That's a lie. I know you mean it.” She's right, but I was telling the truth about being sorry. “And you're only sorry because at this rate you're not having sex tonight.”

“That's what you think.” I give her the smirk that she can't resist. However she's doing just fine at the moment with resisting it, so I guess I better work on that.

“And how do you plan to make that happen? Because I'm not giving you any of this.” Her hands gesture her entire body.

“Oh I don't need your permission.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just hold on a sec.” I lick my lips and quickly close my eyes in front of her. “All in the head baby.”

My hands start to roam my body as I lean back into the couch to make myself more comfortable. I can't tell what her reaction is but I start moaning and panting her name as if we're having sex. A part of me wants to open my eyes to check on my girl, to see her response; however this is too funny to stop. I know a part of her has got to enjoy this.

The next thing I know I feel something clash against my lips. My eyes snap open.

“A pillow? That kinda hurt.” She's giggling now and I can tell that her anger has washed away. Knowing that it's safe for me to pull her closer, I lightly tug at her waist to place her on my lap. I pout at her and she keeps her smile on this time. “I think I bit my lip when ya hit me with the pillow. Is it swellin' up?” I pout harder as her hands cup my face gently.

“I don't think so you big baby.” Giving a pout to match mine, she places a soft kiss on my lips. It's taking a lot of willpower to stop myself from devouring her at this moment, but I manage for the tender moment. Yeah, that's right, I like the damn tender moments now. I'm a closeted-softy because of her, but this doesn't change the fact that I'll kick anybody's ass for pointing it out.

“I'm the baby? We both know you're the one being a baby B.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey. You know I meant all those sorries I said before… Sorry bout sayin' that Superman's a douchebag, k?”

“Good. Because he would totally kick Batman's ass.”

“No he would not.” I'm starting to get the feeling of déjà vu and boy do I hate it.

“Yes he would.” Her body gets tense on top of me and I can tell she's beginning to boil again. “Man of steel. Earth to Faith, but Batman's little bat toys wouldn't be able to scratch him. Anyway, how ridiculous is it to model yourself after a bat? It's like a second-rate vampire. Big badass man of mystery was too scared to go through with the bite.”

“Whoa there.” I stand up and she moves off of me in time to avoid falling on the floor in front of us. Hardwood is a pain in the ass to fall on. “Second-rate vampire? At least my hero doesn't wear a stupid ass outfit that has flamboyant gay boy stamped all over it. It screams for attention, just like you. And also, the wuss can die from a goddamn ROCK!”

“It's KRYPTONITE! And no, I don't scream for attention!”

“Oh, give me a break. It's a green rock with a fancy name. One shot of that and he's no better than dead weight. And yes you do. Look at what you're doing B.”

“Whatever F!” She emphasizes the F to push at my buttons more. The girl sure knows how to get under my skin and jab me from the inside… repeatedly…with a small, pointy, pocket-knife that only annoys the shit out of me.

“Also, someone needs to tell him what a real disguise is. `Cause Farm-boy sure as hell didn't get the memo that thick-framed glasses don't hide your freakin' face. Especially when your superhero identity doesn't own a mask to wear and hides behind a pigtail shaped bang!”

“Well he doesn't deserve this.” She pulls her figurine of Superman out of thin air and shoves it in my face. I can clearly see the faint words of `OWNED' that I had scribbled on it earlier. I can't help but smirk at my work a little and I know it's not helping the situation.

“Ugh. You're impossible.” She folds her arms and sinks into our couch.

“No B, you're impossible.”

“Great come back. Did it take your entire slayer brain to come up with it?” I start to pace around the room in frustration.

“Why do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Take somethin' like this fuckin' stupid ass fight, that shouldn't even be a fight, and turn it around to insult my intelligence. Aren't we both acting like we're 5 right now?”

“I guess.” I see her body relax itself and she mutters an apology. I'm barely able to catch it even with my heightened slayer abilities.

“Damn B, I was just messin' with your little toy earlier… how come you're so fuckin' mad at me? What's the real reason? Hit me, I can take it. Big girl here B.” She doesn't exactly look at me in my eyes and I know that what I said was right.

“Lemme take a jab at this. Um… Is it `cause I didn't clean any plates for the week that you were gone?” She just simply shakes her head and has this amusing face of disgust.

“Is it `cause I threw my clothes all over our bed this morning and didn't put it back?” She continues to shake her head and doesn't look at me.

“I flirted with someone and didn't even realize I was doin' it?” Again with the silence; I really wish she'd say something. “We could end this little guessin' game if ya jumped in at any time B.”

“I think I rather enjoy watching you dig yourself into a hole.”

“Heh. Guess I'm not making a great case as to why you should continue dating me.” I move back over to the couch and plop myself next to her.

“As hard as it is to believe, I think I'm dating you purely for your body.” She sends a weak smile my way and I give her one in return.

“C'mon, is that really hard to believe? I mean, if I wasn't me, and I saw me walkin' around town… unlike you Ms. Summers, I would have pounced this ass the night we met outside the Bronze.”

“It's not like you pounced my ass that night. Was mine not good enough for you?”

“Nah, it was and still is plenty good for me.” I tilt my head to the side to try and get a good view of her butt. However, I much as I would like to at the moment, I can't just shrug off the situation with B. “But seriously, why are you so mad?”

She looks away from me and I hear her mumble something that sound nothing like words. Closing the gap that's between us, I carefully place my hands on her shoulders and move her to face me.

“B, can you please repeat that so that I can decipher your words?”

“I'm mad because you- you didn't invite me to go bowling.” There's a stupid smile on my face and I can't stop the laughter bellowing from my stomach.

“Are you serious B?”

“It's not that funny… okay maybe the situation is a little silly when I say it out loud. But you didn't invite me to go bowling.”

“Ya said you would hang out with Dawn babe.”

“Well, it's not just this time. It's every time. You never ask me to come with. An invite would have been nice for a change.”

“But I figured that ya'd hate it. Drunk assholes, a game you don't enjoy, and a bowling alley that's questionable even for me. I really didn't think ya would want ta go.”

“Well, I wouldn't have gone. I just wanted an invite.”

“I see. Well, I'm sorry that I made you mad. Next time I go to a crappy bowling alley that is completely unsanitary, you'll be the first person I invite. Now, if you want- only if you want- let me make it up to you.”

“Really now? You plan on building a time machine and going back into the past to invite me?”

“Nah, I can't do that. My slayer brain can't even come up with a good enough come back, how do ya expect me to do somethin' like that?” She cringes at my words and I plant a small kiss on her forehead to let her know that I'm not angry with her. “But for the next 24 hours I can make your future a little brighter by being your personal sex slave.”

“I see.”

“Mmmhmm. Win-win situation B. The way I see it, we can't change the past, so why don't we make sure the future is better?”

“I think you're right. You might just be getting some of this tonight.”

“C'mon, let's go. Clock's tickin' B.” I immediately start to pull her to our bedroom.

“Not so fast. I'm eating first! You had most of my dinner tonight.”

“Seriously B? Eatin' is for the weak.”

“Guess you wouldn't be open to tasting me later then.”

“Whoa. Okay now. I didn't mean it that way. But you're cuttin' into our 24 hours of fun though.”

“Consider this my foreplay.”

“When I say foreplay is torturous, at least it's in a good touchy way. This is just wrong. Actually, nah. It's evil. You're evil.”

“Who's the baby now, F?”

She was right, it was my turn to frown and pout. And I plan to do this until she's finishes her meal.


	2. Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing fort is completely healthy for any slayer relationship.

**Buffy's POV**

The flying objects that are clashing with the walls of our apartment are either shattering or bouncing off. Thankfully most of the items have been relatively harmless and the damage caused will be a simple day's worth of work.

“Hey there. That was a heel.” I can tell that there is subtle shock that lines her voice “It could have taken out my eye!”

“Well that was a boot you threw a moment ago.” Looking the object in question over, it lays stagnant next to my bare feet. “And it could have given me a concussion. It damn well dented that wall-which you are fixing by the way.” She goes silent and I can only imagine the look that's on her face. Whenever I make a point that's valid, she'll open her mouth to rebuttal but will end up closing it, grind her teeth, and furrow her brow a bit. It's a cute scrunch-y face she makes.

“Hey B?”

“Yeah?”

“How'd this start anyway?”

“Well let's see. I threw a stupid slipper at you and you threw back your shoe. Eventually we made our way through some of the apartment and even pulled out our absurdly large shoe collection.”

“Oh, yeah. I'm not sure if this was a good idea. I think I broke your favorite heel by accident.”

Outrage coarse my blood and I stand up. “You what?” A flying pillow makes its way towards my face and I duck in time for it to graze the top of my head. “You play dirty you ass.”

“Damn, I missed you. I gotta work on that during our next trainin' session. Remind me next time. And don't hate the player B, hate the game.”

Not thinking, I grab at any items that my hands find on the floor around me. Tossing them over blindly, I'm just hoping for a lucky hit. With the last item that I absentmindedly toss over, regret sinks in immediately as the metal leaves my hand. Crap. I clamp my eyes shut as I hear the thud of the object making its mark on the floor.

“Fuck, B!”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. But next time, try not to throw something that can explode babe.”

“Is it messy?”

“Well, let's just say you got some sticky floors to clean up later. But it does smell good. Yum, Sprite.”

“Damn it. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just slipped.”

“Right, just like your heel slippin' from your foot, to your hand, and to my face.”

“Oh that was all on purpose sweetheart.”

The apartment is a complete mess and I'm sure if it wasn't for the bursts of giggles coming from the both of us, the cops would have been called by now. Cleaning the place would be a very long and tedious task. For a second, I figure that maybe if we both keep throwing things the items would fall back into their rightful places. Of course that's impossible since neither one of us are Mary Poppins. So obviously the next best thing is for me to plot as to what my next move will be. Plan A: I will dominate our bedroom. Plan B: I give up. Never mind the latter plan, Plan A it is. It's simple, if I lock myself in there long enough, she'll probably be the one to give up. There would also be no reason for her to throw stuff around then. Genius.

This game, if you can even call it that, is our “sport.” Well, actually you throw us into anything that has us against each other and we'll make it a sport. Eating, chugging, video games, and even in bed. There must be a winner. Apparently her huge ego is infectious because now I find that mine is just as big as hers. This is a bad habit that Faith had completely rubbed off on me. It would probably be a good thing to reconsider and mature out of, but it's easier said than done. It's especially hard when you have a girlfriend who is a sore winner and loser. It is both endearing and yet impossible to live with at times. Sometimes when she loses it's like watching a puppy retreat with her tail between her legs. Other times she'd just complain that I cheated or give an excuse as to why she wasn't “at the top of her game.” And when she wins, you can expect that most of the time she'll rub it in your face. The biggest problem with this game, there is no way to win except for someone to give up. I know that she's capable of going for hours -my girl has got some insane stamina -but for the sake of our apartment this has got to stop.

I know that she can hear my every move, so I have to create some type of diversion that will distract her. I toy with the idea that I could push out some food and she'll be lured by it. However, the clock radio that is also in the kitchen with me would probably be a better way to divert her attention. I can't hear her make any move from the living room, which in my opinion is the better fort to claim. But lucky me, I'm in the kitchen behind the bar area and am wishing that my fort wasn't so open from each side.

I toss an orange that I find rolling on the floor. Not caring where it lands, I just need her to say something.

“Ha! You missed B! Thanks for the food though.” Hook, line, and sinker. I can tell that she is still across the living room, probably eating the orange too. All I have to do is roll over to the radio and not pop my head up for her to throw something at me. She is watching the area like a hawk. Leaning closely against the cabinets, I reach my hand up to try and feel for the radio. I know she can hear me move.

“Whatcha doing B?” I don't answer, but my fingers frantically search for the radio. As the cool metal makes contact with my skin, I pull it down to me. I know she's probably curious enough to inch her way closer. Turning the dial to the country station I blast the radio to the point the music becomes slightly distorted from the graininess.

“Damn it B! That's evil.” I grin to myself as I hear her yell those words. I know that she wouldn't be able to take the music for long, and I highly doubted that the few songs that she does like would continuously play for her.

Her boots are heavy and I know that she is making no attempt to be stealth at this moment. I discard the radio into a pile of pots and pans; she would have to take a little time to find it while covering her ears. I quickly crawl out of the kitchen to go through the hallway. I can tell she's coming straight from the living room through our dining area and to our kitchen. Crawling like a pro-toddler, I stop at the opening in our hallway; there is an entrance that leads to the living from there. In the short time that we've been in our “forts” she had actually manage to move our couch so it would block my sight of her, found spare chairs, and threw a blanket over everything.

I decide to ditch my plan to infiltrate our bedroom and make my way into her base. Crawling over I see the area which the soda had landed, it was right in front of her fort entrance. Maneuvering around the spot, I enter the dark fort and allow my eyes to readjust. Waiting for her to come back, I know that our slayer bond will always betray us when we play games like these. Marco polo is definitely out of the question. But she comes in mumbling something about me being evil and I can't help but throw all my weight on her. Pulling her down to the floor with me, I can make out the smile that she has playing on her lips. Her arms wrap tightly around me and we laugh as we lay in her fort. It's a little dark and cramped under the blanket but neither of us make an attempt to leave.

“I win.”

“I didn't know that we could win without the other person giving up.”

“Well, I penetrated your fort.”

“Penetrated? Interestin' choice of words B. But, technically I did the same to yours. You left it wide open for enemies to just make their way right in Blondie.”

“Ha! It was all a part of my evil plan.”

“Really now?” Only nodding in response, I can feel her chest move as she laughs. “So what are your plans, now that you're in my base and all?”

“I plan to seduce the enemy.”

“Is that so?”

“That's the plan.”

“So get to it. I'm an enemy that's in need of some seducin'.” She wiggles beneath me and I can't say that I hate the movement.

We both laugh but I eventually stifle it by bringing her in for a kiss. We waste no time as we both deepen our engagement. Licking her lips, I enter effortlessly. Our tongues dance in a fierce rush. Eventually I pull back for some air. However she dives back in, only to eagerly begin sucking on my bottom lip. I know what her actions are telling me, Faith is already reacting to our closeness. Her body is tense beneath my touch and I know that she wants to take the lead with me.

“You have to stay put today babe.” My words are met with a groan and I can tell it's a mixture of frustration and pleasure.

“Damn B, ya sure know how ta kill a girl in need.”

“I'm sure you'll live through this oh-so painful experience.”

“You'll be lucky if I do, I'm thinking you owe me big time for this.” I can't help but allow for a smile to play on my lips for a little bit of time.

Nevertheless, it doesn't take long for me to get back into the “mood.” Kissing down her neck I give her collar bone a slow lick that sends a series of chills across her skin. Her hands begin to wander down to the crotch of my pants and I just as quickly take both of her wrists and pin them above her head. I can tell she's smirking at me and is egging me to continue on my quest to dominate her `fort'. She's so cocky when it comes to this and sometimes it's tempting to just turn her down. But who am I kidding? I withheld for a week once and practically ripped her clothes off the moment I gave in.

I abide with her silent wishes, but really it's just because I want to lose myself in her at this moment. I continue to kiss her neck, slowly leaving a trail of bites going downward. I love it when I feel her body tense up under me. Her hips push up against my abdomen and I maneuver myself to a position that will allow me to grind against her sex. With every thrust of her hips in response to my bites, she groans as her crotch pushes against mine.

“Fuck. You're amazing at this B.” She places even more pressure between us.

Readjusting my grip on her wrists, I am able to find a position that allowed for one of my hands to be free while still keeping her in the same position. With my free hand I slide my way under her shirt and past her bra. Unfortunately today just happens to be one of those rare days that she actually decides to wear a bra around the house. Rolling her harden nipple under my finger tips, I can hear her whimper and moan at each slightly rougher touch. Pushing her shirt up, enough to expose the nipple I have yet to give attention to, I pull the bra down and my tongue finds its way there. I start with the lightest flicks and it causes her to squirm beneath me. I know what's waiting for me behind the walls of her pants, but I always like to take a little extra time to tease her.

“Mmmm.” Her every moan is delicious to me.

As I take the entire nipple into my mouth, my free hand makes the journey back to her other nipple. I suck on her as I rub her other nipple between my index and middle finger. She will become sore at this rate, but I only decide to stop because the smell of arousal has become too intoxicating to ignore for much longer. My hands fumble a bit as I try to open the buttons of her leather pants, nevertheless I am successful. In a furious rush, I easily slide my fingers past her clit and push two fingers straight into her. The teasing is having its effect on my body too. My palm rubs against her and I can't help but give her a kiss on her forehead. Even in the roughest of times I like to reassure her that it's never just a fuck, but that there's more between us; we both do it to each other and at times, when she does it to me, it's so gentle that it amazes me.

“Fuck, why can't I do anything to you?”

“You'll get your turn later. But for now, just enjoy this.” Her only response is a nod.

I stop rubbing her with my palm and focus my attention on sliding in and out of her. Seamlessly adding a third finger in, I know that she is close. Her panting and moaning have quickened and I want to send her over the edge. Finally, I let my grip slip from around her wrists and she entangles her left hand in my hair while the right one digs into my shoulder blade. Looking up at her, I can see her head is tossed back and her eyes are firmly shut.

I intensify my thrusts and I can feel her walls tighten against my fingers. The combination of her jerking my hair back, scratching my back, and pulsating on my fingers, sends shivers blazing down my spine. It was a longer orgasm, one that had her in spasms from waves of aftershock. When she finally relaxed herself, I carefully slid my fingers out of her core and laid back down into her arms.

“We should get out of this fort and start cleaning.” I get no response, but I don't bother repeating myself. Her mind is probably spinning from my amazing skills. Wow, maybe the competitiveness isn't the only thing that rubbed off on me; her cockiness has plagued me too.

Eventually there is a simply nod in response to my words. Reluctantly, I pull myself away from her and crawl out of the extremely hot fort. Standing up, my gaze catches what looked to be men's shoes and a pair of smaller sneakers. Horror strikes me like lightning. Looking up, I see Xander and Willow stand there with two bags of groceries. I had completely forgotten about dinner. I'm speechless as are they. I can only imagine the twenty different shades of red that must have swept my face.

Faith finally finds the energy to crawl out of the fort herself and occupies the space next to me. “Wow B, I've never played fort like that when I was a kid…” She stretches besides me and I still can't bear to take my eyes off of our friends. “Oh hey guys.”

“Uh, Hi!” Xander's voice cracked as if he hadn't spoken in days. Clearing his throat he adjusts his gaze to finally stare at her eyes rather than the unbuttoned pants. “Hi Faith. Buffster.”

“So X-man, did you bring the beer?”

“Yeah, have it right here.”

“Sweet. Well I'm gonna take a shower. B, I suggest you take one too” Looking at my hand she wiggles her fingers. For a second I have no clue as to what she was motioning towards. Realization hits me like a brick and I hide my hand from view.

“Um, yes. I think that's a good idea. A quick shower. Uh, if you guys don't mind the mess, please sit down and watch some TV. The kitchen is relatively unscathed if you want to go there.”

“Sure thing Buff. Go on. We'll find something to do.” Willow smiled as she looked rather amused by the mess in which I call an apartment. As I go with Faith back into our master bedroom we can both catch in the distance the faint words of our friends.

“So Will, how come we never played fort like that when we were kids?”

“Ew. The last time we played fort we were 10. Rugrats at that age should not be doing what they were doing. Now put that stuff down in the Kitchen and get back in here to help me push the couch back in place.”

“Aw c'mon. I left home today so that I didn't have to clean.”

“Stop your whining. And- Ew. The floor is sticky here. Oh god. Excuse me while I go sanitize my shoes. What were they doing?”

“Will, I think you're okay. There's a soda can... at least I think it's from that.”


End file.
